


and they said speak now

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Romance, gay will schuester, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: inspired by taylor swift "speak now"
Relationships: Principal Figgins/Will Schuester





	and they said speak now

William "Will" Schuester "Schue" had had enough. He was a man in love and could only go so long pining. His good friend Sue Sylvester had been getting in fights with him to get Will closer to Figgins, the source of Will's heartache, but today was the day, no jumping around it. It was time to sing.  
He enlisted the help of his star students, Rachel Berry, Footballer, Gay one, and Mercedes Jones. He had just the perfect song to sing to the man of his dreams, with his underage students.  
Unfortunately, Figgins was getting remarried, so Will had to act fast. He and the teens ran to the church, and he was dismayed to see that the wedding was in full swing.  
"Speak now, or forever hold your peace" the priest recited, and William burst through the doors.  
"I am am not the kind of man who should be rudely marching in during a white veil occasion."  
Everyone gasped and turned.  
William continued singing, his hands shaking as Kurt and Mercedes swayed in the background.  
"But you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl."  
Rachel took lead for the next part, and Finn stared at her adoringly, and eventually, the entire church was singing along.  
"Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out"  
Figgins broke the silence and responded, finishing the lyrics perfectly, "Speak now."  
Tears pooled in Will's eyes as he stared at the love of his life.  
"I love you, Figgins. That's why I worked at half salary for the custodian job for you. That's why me and Sue were always fighting in your office. I always wanted you, to be around you, and I never knew how to say it. And I'm a fool for waiting so long, but I'm ready to ask you. Figgins, will you marry me?"  
Figgins' bride walked out, fuming, as Will and Figgins met in a steamy and passionate kiss. The stained glass windows shattered with the force of their desire for each other.  
Some say the two were buried together, after the McKinley High Massacre in 2013.  
May their love live on.


End file.
